From A to Zoo
Wooly, the bus driver, parks his school bus outside a zoo. Taking attendance, he looks around to see Jussy, Fuddles, Superspeed, and Scales are excited while Puffy looks around nervously. The group enters the zoo, holding hands and singing the Happy Tree Friends tune, and walks up to a sign designating where everything is. While Wooly ponders what they should look at first, the others scatter and run off to various parts of the zoo. Noticing the kids are gone, Wooly runs after them. Fuddles and Superspeed are standing at the baboon cage, poking it with a stick and laughing. The two run off when Scales approaches, camera in hand. Wooly catches up to Scales who asks Wooly to take his photo with the baboon. Wooly has Scales back all the way up to the cage, so that his body is pressed up against the bars. When Wooly takes the photo, the baboon is surprised and enraged by the flash and begins attacking Scales. Wooly looks around and spots a blowdart gun and two tranquilizer darts in a glass case. Standing next to the case is Jussy, eating an ice cream cone and watching Wooly as he breaks the glass. Unfortunately, the glass shards fall on Jussy, piercing her face and causing her to bellow in pain and stumble around. Wooly is concerned by this, but quickly turns his attention back to Scales upon seeing that he's being torn to pieces by the baboon. Wooly aims the blowdart gun and fires a dart. He misses his mark and hits Jussy in the eye, causing her to stumble and fall into a snakepit. Wooly quickly loads in the second dart, not realizing he's inserting it backwards. He takes a deep breath and ends up swallowing the dart, starts choking on it and faints. Several hours later, Wooly wakes up, yawning and scratching himself, like he always would after every sleep and remembers about Jussy falling into the snakepit and runs over to the snakepit to save her. She has been swallowed by a snake, and Wooly jumps down to free her. After a brief struggle, Wooly winds up getting eaten too. Fortunately, he is able to use his pen to cut the snake open and free himself. Unfortunately, the snake had already begun digesting Jussy, as she is smothered in stomach acid. Realizing there's nothing else he can do for her, Wooly runs off to find the others. Elsewhere, Superspeed stands on all fours while Fuddles stands on his back and peers through a hole in a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rhinoceros which Fuddles pokes with a stick through the hole in the fence. After getting no reaction, Fuddles attaches a knife to the end of the stick and begins poking the rhinoceros again. Still getting no reaction, Fuddles sticks a hot ring through the fence and burns a circle on the rhinoceros' skin, finally getting the animal's attention. Wooly runs up to the mischievous duo and Fuddles runs off, giving a mocking laugh. As Wooly watches Fuddles leave, Superspeed asks Wooly to lift him up so he can see the rhinoceros through the fence. Sighing, Wooly agrees, much to Superspeed's delight. While running, Fuddles comes upon a helium tank used for inflating balloons and decides to have some fun. She inhales the helium and begins singing in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Wooly hears Puffy shriek in the distance. While he turns his attention away, he doesn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps or Superspeed's head being impaled by the rhinoceros' horn through the fence. Determined to see what the problem is, Wooly places a crate under Superspeed's feet and runs off, still not aware that Superspeed's head has been stabbed. The rhinoceros removes its horn from the fence and Superspeed falls down, dead. Puffy is now seen bellowing in terror as a baby chick cheeps and hops over to him. Wooly runs over to tell him everything is okay, but he accidentally and unknowingly steps on the chick. This causes Puffy to start crying and yelling even more. Wooly picks him up and runs off, stepping on and killing multiple chicks as he runs. At one point he slips, crushing numerous chicks and covering both himself and Puffy with blood and the remains of dead chicks. Fuddles has finally had enough fun playing with the helium and starts to walk off. She stops when he sees the baboon, who has escaped from his cage and now plays with Scales' camera. He looks over at Fuddles and gets angry, wanting revenge for the humiliation he suffered earlier. Fuddles turns to run away, but she slams er eye into the nozzle of the helium tank. She is unable to get his eye free as helium flows from the tank to her head. Her head slowly expands as her screams get higher and higher pitched until they stop altogether. Now dead, one of Fuddles' eyes begins to float up as though it were a long balloon. The baboon runs off as Wooly approaches, still carrying a traumatized Puffy. He sees the balloons and decides to get one for Puffy, Unknowingly, he grabs Fuddles' inflated eye, mistakes it for a balloon, and makes a balloon animal out of it. He hands it to Puffy who stops crying and smiles. He picks him up and carries him off, but he screams and faints in shock upon seeing Fuddles' body being dragged at the end of the nerve fibers connected to Fuddles' eye. Back on the bus, an exhausted Wooly plops down in the driver's seat and looks around, taking attendance again. He's surprised to see a dead Jussy, Fuddles, and Superspeed, a traumatized Puffy, and the baboon holding Scales' camera. Wooly shrugs and drives off. From outside the bus, we see a flash from the camera and the baboon starts screeching. Before the episode ends, we hear a crash. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes